12 Demented Days of Christmas
by InsaneNarutard0111
Summary: Tobi makes up his own version of everyone's favorite/least favorite Christmas song. True, it's kinda late, but you can blame Tobi for that. No pairings, non-yaoi, no cussing, just plain weird.


HI!!! I know this is kinda late, like, almost by a month, but I got this idea in the middle of the night, like 3 days ago, and it was just too cool to forget about, so here!

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Tobi yelled as he ran into the living room where everyone was sitting.  
"Listen to the poem I made!" He took a deep breath and started,

"On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
an orange swirly lollipop mask!

Everyone groaned.

"On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Itachi winced when the Sharingan was mentioned. Nobody noticed. Tobi continued,

"On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Sasori pet his favorite puppet affectionately. Tobi went on,

"On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Hidan started swearing at the top of his lungs at Tobi who was oblivious to the noise.

"On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

"Tobi! You'd better not be insulting my art, un!" Deidara barked at a seemingly deaf Tobi who just went happily on his way,

"On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Pein grinned smugly to himself.

"On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
7 hundred bounties,  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Kakuzu's ears perked up at the word 'bounties' and stopped his counting to pay attention to the childish man.

"On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
an 8-headed serpent,  
7 hundred bounties,  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Everyone grimaced at the memories of Orochimaru. Tobi plowed on,

"On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
9 Samehada,  
an 8-headed serpent,  
7 hundred bounties,  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Kisame sighed dreamily at the thought of having 9 Samehada.

"On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
10 girls a-folding,  
9 Samehada,  
an 8-headed serpent,  
7 hundred bounties,  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Konan looked up from her Origami, and then continued with it when she decided that there was nothing of any real importance being discussed.

"On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
11 plants a-feeding  
10 girls a-folding,  
9 Samehada,  
an 8-headed serpent,  
7 hundred bounties,  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop mask!"

Zetsu paid no heed to Tobi and helped himself to another rib.

"On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…  
12 S-Ranks a-killing,  
11 plants a-feeding  
10 girls a-folding,  
9 Samehada,  
an 8-headed serpent,  
7 hundred bounties,  
6 Paths of Pein,  
5 explosive birds!!!  
4 swearing Jashinists,  
the 3rd Kazekage,  
2 Sharingan,  
and an orange swirly lollipop ma-a-ask!"

He finished with a flourish.  
"So? What'd you think, guys?" Tobi looked around at everyone.  
"Uh………….. it was……….. ok. But why did you make this up even though it's past Christmas?" was the general response.  
"Yay! I'll tell you when I get more ideas!" and the little boy of an adult sprinted back to his room, happily chanting,  
"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a go-o-od bo-o-oy!!!"  
leaving everyone else thoroughly confused.

* * *

So? For those who've read my one other story, "They're Here", you should know about the Cycle of Awesomeness! Tell me what was awesome, what made it awesome, what wasn't awesome, why it wasn't awesome, and awesome ideas for other awesome stories you want me to write! Dag, I used the word 'awesome' like, 8 times in the past 2 sentences! Is that pathetic or what? Anyway, review please!  
Tobi: please!!!!!!!!! I'll bake cookies if you do...  
Yes, if you'd like a Tobi-made cookie, review, please! Flames will result in the Iron Sand.  
Sasori: ooh, trust, me, you don't want her to use that...  
Thanks for reading!  
-InsaneNarutard0111


End file.
